


我爱游行

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 相比观看游行，德拉科找到了一种更好的娱乐方式。





	我爱游行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Love a Parade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/478342) by Mynuet. 



      他看到了她，他想要她。街道上人满为患，他们推推搡搡，躲避着其他人的胳膊肘，观看一场温暖春天里的傻瓜游行。她虽置身人群之中，却十分出挑，他无法将目光从她身上挪开。他一点也不喜欢在清晨离开他温暖的床，但是他没有其他选择。现在，他发现了一种可以奖赏他这种努力的方法。

      他尽量不着痕迹地朝她走过去，但是，他怀疑就算他们之中有一头独角兽，周围的这些傻瓜们也不会注意，更别提形迹可疑的人了。他走得越近，越觉得自己做了正确的决定。他想要触碰她，甚至是需要触碰她，他想偷走她喉咙中的笑声，将它换成叹息。等待了一会儿后，他有了机会，他抓住她的胳膊肘，看似随意地将她拽到了身边。

      “怎么了？”她对他皱着眉头，但仍然跟着他急切的步伐。“出了什么问题吗？我需要回到游行路线里，而且——”

      “你需要在这儿。”他说，接着吻了她。

      这个吻既不温柔，也不缓慢和犹豫；他认真地吻着她，倾注了他体内灼烧的强烈激情。她呻吟着想后退，却发现自己被按在了一堵肮脏的砖墙上。她的双手搭上他的肩膀，但却悬空地勾起了手指，既没有将他拉近，但也没有将他推开。“我不能——”

      “你能。”他说，他们正在一条脏兮兮的巷子里，他扯下她的衣服，让她的胸乳暴露在了空气中。“你也会。”

      她僵住了，将站起来盖住自己的身体。“我不认为——”

      她的想法无关紧要了，因为他跪了下来，咬住了她的一只乳头，让她倒抽了一口气，接着，他又用舌头安抚着它，让她不安扭动。他可以听见远处的孩子们在欢喜地尖叫，可能是一辆游行花车在抛洒糖果，这种时刻十分适合他跪在这条后巷中，伸手抚摸她的大腿。

      他一边抚摸着她的大腿，一边拽下她的内裤，将它们褪到她的脚踝。“我都让你湿了。”他低吼道，她呜咽着想放下她的裙子。

      “我们去别的地方吧。”她气喘吁吁地低声说道。

      他没有回答，只是将她的手和裙子都推到一边，她的裙子盖住了他的脑袋，他的舌头完全探进了她的体内。她在呻吟和颤抖，当他将手指插入她的湿润的缝隙时，她靠在墙上，开始慢慢滑了下去，她的声音有些模糊，因为她在咬着拳头。见到这一幕，他笑了，他笑着站了起来，覆上了她的身体。

      “张开腿。”他命令道，并没有费心去调整语气中的严厉。他没有给她完全顺从的时间，就抓住她的一条腿，环上了他的腰，他将斗篷推到一边，解开裤子，将阴茎滑进了她热情的身体。她又热又紧，在抽插之时，他忍不住用手指紧紧抓着她的皮肤。

      她的呼吸在他的耳畔十分响亮，夹杂着无法辨认的抽泣或呻吟声，混杂着远处的游行，不远处的人声，还有一只没有关紧的水龙头的滴水声。他抱着她，她身后的砖墙摩擦着他的手背，他的用力进入使得他的斗篷在他们周围飘荡飞旋。

      “有人来了。”她低声说，她尖细的声音断断续续，却在他更用力和更快的冲击之下化为了一声叹息，他不愿意也不能停下了。他可以感觉到她在缩紧，高潮让她的身体变得僵硬，他吻住她的嘴唇，想阻止自己即将高潮爆发时会发出的叫喊。

      她在喘息，她的头发黏在了汗湿的脸上，她闭着眼睛靠在墙上，对自己身处哪里毫不在意。他轻轻放下她，吻了吻她的乳尖，然后合上了她的上衣。他又花了一点时间抚平她衣服上的褶皱，双手抚过她的身体，让她颤抖。最终，他整理好自己的衣服，站直身体，对她伸出胳膊，好像他们正在一场正式舞会上，他要带她去舞池。

      “呃，马尔福夫人？”一个紧张的声音将他们拉出了恍惚的状态，她的脸红到了头发根儿。“很抱歉，呃，打扰你们，但是你该去演讲了，你的助手们也需要指示，有人说他们见到你往这边来了。”

      “我马上就去。”听到她的话，男人急匆匆地离开了，明显乐于逃离这里，一向庄严高贵的马尔福夫人转向了她的丈夫。“你肯定知道，所有人都会发现我们刚刚在这里做了什么吧？包括我的哥哥们？”

      他笑了。“我知道。我们快走，好让我看看，得知我可以随时操小韦斯莱时，哪个脸色会变得最绿。”

      他的妻子露出了冷冰冰的眼神。“只要你不继续幸灾乐祸，德拉科。”

      “好的，亲爱的。”他毫无悔意地说，跟着她回到了游行路线。在他们走到众人视线中之前，他施了一道咒语，割断了缠在她一只高跟鞋上的内裤。她瞪了他一眼，他露出了天使般的笑容。“真是很棒的游行，对吧？”

 

**「完」**


End file.
